narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate Hyuga
Hayate '''is a member of the Hyuga Clan's branch family, and is the cousin of '''Hiyori Hyuga '''as well as her bondman, but after her death, he was moved to serve Hanabi Hyuga Background Hayate is the son of '''Hisagi Hyuga, who happens to be the cousin of Hiashi '''and '''Hizashi Hyuga '''and is the brother of '''Hideyoshi Hyuga '''which makes him Hiyori's cousin. Hayate recieved his curse mark in the age of four and was given the duty to become a vassel to his own cousin. His father died during a mission and nobody had even gave him a shoulder to cry on. One day, he heard that Hiyori's father, his uncle Hideyoshi had passed away as well. he felt sorry for the girl when he saw her burst into tears, he only did his job and tries to heal her wounded heart. After several years, Hayate develops a strong caring heart for Hiyori. He was extremely upset when he heard about her death. He vowes to find the killer and avenge her. In the meantime, right after he finished a mission, he met '''Naruto '''at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. the two were familiarized by each other, Hayate reffered to him as ''"The-one-who-farted-at-the-Inuzuka-kid" ''while Naruto called him ''"The-girl-he-saw-from-the-Chunin-Exams" . ''Hayate snapped when he thought he was a girl due to his feminine appearance, though the two became good friends later on. In Part 2, he becomes a Special Jonin. he had created his own jutsu that is so dangerous that it may harm his own life, so '''Tsunade '''forbids him from using it. He soon lost hope in avenging Hiyori, but after encountering Ao, he became skeptic towards him and even plans on fighting him Personality Hayate is a polite, formal, and a well-mannered gentleman, especially towards girls and women. However, he tends to act quite shy and timid around Hiyori and blushes very often causing him to become clumsy and easilly distracted. ''(Which does sound quite ironic, no?) ''But he truly does car for the girl. He has a strong sense of loyalty and support for his allies, and he always gets his jobs done imediately and follows any order with no hesitation ''(even if its something he doesnt appreciate), ''especially to those who runs his clan. Appearance like everyone else in his clan, Hayate has white-grayish eyes and long black hair, which he ties in a ponytail. since he is a branch family member, he has the Hyuga Seal marked on his forehead taht he covers with his forehead protector. He has a skinny figure and a feminine looking face, which makes most people mistaken him as a girl.He wears a short pale green robe and hold it with a blackbelt, he also wears plain black pants and shinobi sandals. He looks alot more manlier in Part 2, he now wears his ponytail more lose, his upperbody is wrapped with badages and wears a black coat over it, he still wears the same pants and sandals. Abilities Taijutsu Specialist He is an expert in using his clan's fighting style and takes training sessions with Hiashi alongside with Neji, and he sometimes acts as a sparring partner to Hanabi. Gentle Fist He uses his gentle fist to knock someone out with one simple tap with two fingers, and can also paralyze certain parts of a person's body, disconnecting their veins that enable them to move. He can even cut small lines into the chakra pathway system. Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hayate posseses the Byakugan, a doujutsu kekkei gankai which grants him a 360 degre range of vision ''(but has a small blind spot at the upper tharacic vertabrae), ''it can also see through solid objects and is an ability that is capable of seeing the chakra pathway system. It can also zoom into things from about 10 kilometers away. Status '''Ninjutsu: '''2.5 '''Taijutsu: '''4 '''Genjutsu: '''2 '''Speed: '''4 '''Strenght: '''2.5 '''Intelligence: '''3.5 '''Stamina: '''3.5 '''Hand Seals: '''2.5 '''Total: '''24.5 Part I When Hiyori was still alive, the two were only minor background characters, they appeared during '''The Chunin Exams arc as one of the participants there, unfortunetly Hiyori lost during the peliminaries as Hayate promises to win the tournament for her. After Hiyori's death, Hayate become a main supporting character in the fillers arcs and onwards. Trivia *''"hayate" means ''"Gust of Wind", the reason that he was named that way was because hes an inspired character of Hayate Ayasaki '''from the anime '''Hayate no Gotoku ''(Hayate the combat butler) due to his loyalty towards Hiyori and his obedience towards the Hyuga main family *Hiyori once kissed him on the cheek *His relationship with Hiyori is inspired by the relationship between '''Neji '''and '''Hinata', thought Hayate and Hiyori's bond is kind of the opposite of those two. *His hobbies are gardening and exploring with Hiyori *He owns a small flower bed in the Hyuga estate which he filled with lillies (Hiyori's favorite flower). *Hayate has completed a number of 76 missions **'D-RANKS- '''24 **'C-RANKS- '19 **'B-RANKS- '20 **'A-RANKS- '12 **'S-RANKS- '''1 Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:FINAL Category:Hyuga Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Konohagakure